


The Only Exception

by stardustbody



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tattoos, rock throwing??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbody/pseuds/stardustbody
Summary: Every infant was born with a sapling tattooed at the bottom of their spine, which would grow into a tree as the owners themselves grew older; the trees would come to look like leafless trees until the owners found their soulmates. Once the owner found their other half, the tree would blossom and show beautifully colored leaves. The color of the leaves however, would change based on the kind of love one would experience. There were three colors:Green, which would mean that the owner would experience the most basic type of love, which could come to an end after a lengthy period of time.Black, which would mean that the owner would experience a love that would most definitely end in tragedy.Pink, which was the kind of love everyone longed for, including Doyoung. Pink petals meant that the owner would experience pure and eternal love. The idea of loving someone for the rest of his life both scared and excited him.





	

Doyoung felt something heavy hit against his back, but he was too exhausted to even look back to find out what hit him. He could hear the faint laughs of two boys fading as he was marching straight to his building. Once he closed the door behind him he sighed in relief. He was safe. The pale blue walls of the building always brought him comfort after a long day of hardships. He slowly trudged up the stairs to the third floor, with his shoulders drooping so low, it seemed his hands could almost touch the floor. Entering his apartment he finally took a deep breath; he was finally comfortable. Nothing could make him feel at home more than his brown sofa. He grabbed a bag of unopened chips from the kitchen counter and jumped on the couch with a swift move. He was about to turn on the pc placed on the coffee table to enjoy the new episode of his favorite show; a teen drama called "13 Reasons Why", when he heard a loud thud coming from the other side of his door. The loud noise was followed by an intense gasp and a faint "goddamnit". Doyoung contemplated going outside to find out what was going on, but decided that university life was already too hard without getting mixed up in other people's business. He laid on his beloved couch, feeling a sharp pain in his back; he almost forgot about the heavy object that hit him a few minutes prior. He forced himself to get up and stepped in his room, facing the overly expensive full body mirror he remembered asking for to his mom. He really should call her more often, he thought. Doyoung removed his dark blue sweater and his already half unbuttoned white shirt altogether, throwing them on the floor. He was now facing the opposite direction of the mirror, which was now reflecting his backside. The tattoo was still the same; it was a leafless tree, its branches were dark brown, so dark they could have been mistaken as black. He slowly slid his right hand across his chest, resting it on his left shoulder. Doyoung feared that one day he would wake up to find out black leaves had blossomed on its branches. Every infant was born with a sapling on the bottom of their spine, which would grow into a tree as the owners themselves grew older; the trees would come to look like leafless trees until the owners found their soulmates. Once the owner found their other half, the tree would blossom and show beautifully colored leaves. The color of the leaves however, would change based on the kind of love one would experience. There were three colors:  
Green, which would mean that the owner would experience the most basic type of love, which could come to an end after a lengthy period of time.  
Black, which would mean that the owner would experience a love that would most definitely end in tragedy.  
Pink, which was the kind of love everyone longed for, including Doyoung. Pink petals meant that the owner would experience pure and eternal love. The idea of loving someone for the rest of his life both scared and excited him. Doyoung gasped at the sight of a reddish spot on his left shoulder; a bruise was forming were he was previously hit. He sighed yet again before letting himself fall onto his queen size bed. He stared at the empty white ceiling for a few minutes, thinking of nothing in particular, before finally letting his exhaustion win him over and falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> please please please feel free to correct any mistakes. I'm not a native speaker and i'm just starting to pick up writing. 
> 
> Twitter: @softyong  
> Kofi: ko-fi.com/meloncult


End file.
